


Confession

by papayapapano



Category: srrx 云次方
Genre: 云次方 龙嘎 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 10:29:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18386624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papayapapano/pseuds/papayapapano
Summary: 神父黑道车





	Confession

1  
上海 深夜 

郑云龙本没有料到那侧旁的小门能被他推开，随着吱吖一声响他侧身挤进了那座哥特复式建筑，外套和头发都被雨水沾湿了不少，他扶着受伤的手肘警觉的打量着四周，彩色的琉璃窗把月光变了模样的铺在暗红色的地毯上，墙上浮夸的雕塑在夜里静默着，他们仿佛被某种魔法永远定格在了故事发生的那一刹那，郑云龙抖了抖肩膀和头发上的雨水又随而被这微小的动作牵扯到受伤的肌肉疼的龇牙咧嘴，好似那不远处墙上受难的壁画。确定了没有人让他松了一口气，这幽静的小教堂他也是第一来，小心翼翼的脱下外套塞进没有人看得见的椅缝里，他开始朝布告台后面走去，拐过大厅他看见走廊里泛着微光，随即又警惕了起来。确认那只是走廊里的应急灯，他开始盘算着能不能找到点食物或水，至少也让他可以先处理一下伤口。  
“厕所在走廊尽头左拐。” 从他刚刚走过的方向传来一句干净的男声。  
他立马转身举枪，看见一个穿着高领毛衣的男人下意识的举起了双手，“小心点，可别走了火。”他语气还是不紧不慢的又好似没有恶意。  
外国人？郑云龙疑惑着，对方若是来抓他的话刚刚在他身后就可以下手了，犯不着特地提醒他一声。  
“过来。“他没有放下枪。那人两三步走到他跟前，立体的五官在走廊昏暗的灯光下更加俊朗，他快速的搜了对方的身，没有可疑的东西。你走前面，带我去包扎伤口。  
得吧，今晚怕是不能睡了，他疲惫的身体叫嚣着想要休息，奈何又不能把这突然人质就那么凉在那。  
他们到了一个小房间，被枪抵着背的男人指了指旁边的柜子示意他要去拿急救箱，郑云龙点了点头。  
“你是这儿守门的？“他把另一只手臂撑在桌角枪还是举着没有放下。  
“差不多吧。” 对面的人低下头处理着他手上的伤口，动作温柔细致，他用棉花沾着消毒水清洗伤口的时候竟还轻轻俯下身对着伤口吹气，仿佛这样能抚慰受伤的人，减少痛感，有那么一瞬看的郑云龙失了神。  
包扎完了那人又径直起身往外走，郑云龙也赶紧站起来窝紧了枪。  
“哎呀，我忘了你还拿着枪。”那人又坐回来，“你要不要吃东西，你看起来有点残（惨）。”  
搞了半天自己完全没有威慑力啊，他在心里质疑自己。  
“我跟你去。”  
“走吧。”那人收拾好东西，带着郑云龙上了二楼又过了一条走廊，停在一个房间前面，一串铜钥匙在他手里叮当作响，两下门便打开了。  
“你可以先在这间房间休息.” 不出意料的房间里几乎什么都没有，一张床和简单的家具，床头摆着毛巾以及一本圣经。  
面容姣好的异域青年转身把空调温度调高了一些，“你刚刚一直在发抖。”  
“老子才没有…..”他说到一半又不怎么确定了。  
那人出去了几分钟，回来手上拿着一杯水和一块用保鲜膜包裹着的可怜三明治。  
“只有这些了，凑合一下。”  
郑云龙看着面前的人，思考着自己要不要相信他。  
“枪放下吧，冉阿然。”  
”谁他妈是冉阿让！老子叫郑云龙！“  
”行，郑云龙，我真不打算害你，枪举着不累吗。“  
“你，坐这儿。“郑云龙指了指书桌旁边的小凳子。“你先喝一口。”  
那人叹了一口气拿起杯子喝了一小口，又撕下一片三明治里夹的火腿，慢慢咀嚼几下咽了下去。  
“你枪保险都没有开，听声响怕是没有子弹了吧，举着也怪累的。“  
郑云龙脸上一阵红，拿过三明治就开始吃，他是真饿了。  
那人又开口“上个月，也下了场大雨，那时候还要冷一些。“看郑云龙没有说话，那人又继续说“琴房的后窗翻进来一只小猫。”  
“谁也不让靠近，凶的很，毛湿哒哒的走一路滴了一路水。”  
正被三明治噎的说不出话来的郑云龙刚想反驳他才不是猫，对方又贴心的递上那杯水。枪放在桌上没有再被拿起。  
“我都告诉你名字了，你告诉我你的名字也合情合理吧。“郑云龙叫住要离开房间的人。

”你可以叫我神父。“

2  
（灵感来自英剧伦敦生活）

他们第二次见面是在近一个月后，黄昏的光在教堂内又显的昏暗了不少，郑云龙自那天凌晨离开这里后就一直没有机会回到这片区域，这里是老区地势也不算好，平常来的人很少。他踏进教堂便开始寻找，但哪里都没有熟悉的身影，于是他往回忆中的走廊前进，建筑的后面有一个小院子，是那晚神父带着他穿走廊路过的地方，最近气温舒适了不少，满园的植物，虽没有什么精心修剪培养的品种但长的生气勃勃园子并不显的衰败。  
“郑先生今天是来祷告的吗？“  
身后的声音又响起，他转过身，神父今天穿着一身黑色的常服，宽大的衣袍却并掩盖不了他挺拔的身姿。  
“我不信教，也不信所谓的上帝。”郑云龙回答。  
“你在那晚出现在这里也许便是上帝的苦心安排。“神父语气里不带一丝温怒，余晖为他的脸庞带去了圣洁的光泽。

郑云龙笑了“那么，我要告解，神父，你愿意倾听我的罪孽吗？”

 

来到狭小的房间坐下，木质的网状隔窗让郑云龙看不清对面人的脸，陈旧的木头味混合着教堂常用的薄荷味清洁用品的味道，坐垫早已不再柔软，神父保持着静默，这儿似乎为一个罪孽深重的人把一切都准备好了。  
他知道对面的人在等待着，他呼出一口气。  
“我撒了谎，还偷过东西。”  
“我伤了人，做了违法的事。”  
“我夺走了属于别人的东西。’’  
“也受到了一些惩罚。”  
神父轻声应着。  
“然后我该说什么？”郑云龙问道。  
“然后你要说，‘神父，请宽恕我的罪孽。’”声音从雕花木窗的另一头传过来，不是强硬的命令，更像是指出一条接受救赎的道路。  
“但是我还没有说完。’’郑云龙却又接着说，对方发出一声轻笑，“继续。” 神父说。

“我有过许多场婚姻以外的性事，他顿了顿, 我贪恋男性的身体.’’ 他试图去感知对方听到这个的反应。  
但没有结果，于是他继续开口道 “我亵渎上帝，我也自/慰 。 ”  
”没关系的。”旁边的声音似乎在安慰着他。  
“我自/慰的时候，想的是你。”他补完了自己的句子。  
神父没有说话。  
“仁慈的神父啊，你能原谅我的罪孽吗？”他带着一丝戏谑。  
长久的沉默梗在他们中间，郑云龙又想抽烟了，但急切的想来见这个人竟忘记了带，让他不由的更加烦躁。  
“告诉我该怎么做啊，神父，告诉我这是错的，告诉我？怎么才能解脱？”他握紧了拳头，自小到大学会的就是用暴力解决一切，但现在他只觉得乏力。  
“这不是你的工作吗？告诉人们该怎么做，才能从他们的罪孽里逃脱？”他是真的想得到一个答案吗，他为什么还是会感到害怕。

“跪下。”在脑子一团乱的时候，他听见神父这样说。他没有听清，对方又重复了一遍，“跪下。”

郑云龙照办了，不消几秒，狭小房间的门被打开了，神父低头俯视着他，眼里带着复杂的神情，神父弯下身子跪在了他面前，捧住他的脸把他拉入一个吻里。

 

3

太阳下山了，小房间一下子变的越发的拥挤不堪。黄澄澄的光把一切都染的不真实了。神父低头看着跪在身下的人，郑云龙抬起头看他的眼神近乎虔诚，一个没有信仰的人却用这样的眼神看着他。所以他蹲下来，附上了对方的唇，他知道老神父这几个月都不在，他也知道随时可能有信徒返回，但他没有停下手上的动作。他想要触碰眼前的人，上帝降临苦难于世人，卑劣和高尚不过是硬币的两面，谁都离不开谁，没有了丑陋美丽也就失去了特权和意义，郑云龙的吻拂过他的颈间，温热的呼吸喷涌在他耳后。他知道自己亦并不高尚善良。  
他拉起郑云龙的手往后花园走去，他的房间在花园的尽头，特意要来的住处，比起其他房间清净不少。两人像不谙世事的青少年一样的拉扯着撞进房间，男人褪去了他的一部分西装，露出发红的皮肤，他抬头看着神父，伸手去解常服领口下复杂的纽扣，当压抑的黑色被剥下，他们便变回了两个纯粹的人享受着欲望带来的欢愉。

 

郑云龙拉下眼前男人的裤子，性器充血了微微鼓起，他保持着虔诚跪地的姿势把它含进了嘴里，舔舐着，轻吻着，唾液混着其他液体濡湿了一大片，他听见了神父越来越急促的呼吸和喘息声，润滑后的手指试探着探入了男人的后穴，推送着手指渐渐打开了紧致的肠壁，他站起身把矮自己一个头的神父按倒在一旁的床上，圣经和其他书籍散落在地板上，对方胸口的殷红附上一层薄汗让他更加兴奋，掏出性器抵在穴口的时候两人有默契的调整好了姿势，他抱住了怀里的人，等对方适应了一会变开始缓慢的抽插起来。  
“阿云嘎”  
“我的，名字。”  
简单的词句被撞的断断续续，郑云龙重复的品读着这几个字，安静的房间又只剩两人的喘息声了，感官被放大，郑云龙觉得自己现在在做的无异于亵渎神明，但他又急切的想在阿云嘎身上找到自己的救赎，于是他加快了抽插的速度，好像每一下灵魂都要撞的融在一起。“慢一, 点。”神父已失去了初次见面的端庄与从容，当郑云龙磨过他敏感的凸起点时阿云嘎终于忍不住叫出声来，对方没有放过他的打算，一遍又一遍的研磨着冲撞进他身体，引起下腹一阵酥麻痉挛，他要接近高潮了，手不自觉的想要握住自己却被对方制止了。”我说可以，你才可以高潮。“郑云龙低沉的声音在他耳边喃喃。他要被过载的快感占据了，郑云龙的手握住了他的阴茎，没有办法高潮后穴又承受着绵延不断的刺激很快就让他受不了了，“求你，让我射。”神父请求道，他觉得对方在戏耍自己，包裹着呻吟的求饶只让对方加快了力度。如果一定有人要承担这份上帝给予的苦难那他愿意牺牲自己，他愿意去拥抱不堪的不被世俗接受的事物，他抬头又吻上来郑云龙，在他们一起高潮的时候他想自己也是罪孽深重的人，但没关系，他们可以一起下地狱。


End file.
